


Wonderful

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Another bit of fluff, M/M, Vampirism fix it mentioned, WinterFRE2018, unexpected kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: Fill for prompt 42: Unexpected kisses





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts).



“One of these days, I’d like a clear answer why you made me move to New Zealand.”

Mitchell, knowing full well that he looked ridiculous in his apron and rubber gloves, glared at his boyfriend of a year, who was sat at his laptop, typing away. He did Mitchell the favour to turn around now, eyebrows raised.

“Come again?”

“I need to know why you were so insistent that I follow you here.” Mitchell made a sweeping gesture. “If you don’t ignore me, I seem to be in your way. And no,” Mitchell felt ready to rip that smirk of Anders’ mouth, “don’t say ‘the sex.’ The sex is grand, but you did not need to pay for a fecking plane ticket halfway across the world for that. After you already ….”

“You underestimate yourself.” Anders’ flat voice interrupted him. “And now, if you excuse me, I need to send this proposal tonight.”

Mitchell huffed, turning back to his dishes.

He started to doubt he would ever get a clear answer. Anders was affectionate enough, when he was in the mood, but Mitchell started to wonder how deep his feelings actually went. 

He knew Anders was not a bad person. In fact, Mitchell owed his being human again to Anders who, along with other vessels of ancient deities, had reversed the curse of vampirism. Not all vampires had appreciated that, of course. But Mitchell had.

Anders had saved the world from being taken over by vampires and he had saved Mitchell from the hell he lived through for decades. 

And then, as if that hadn’t been enough, he had offered Mitchell a brand new start in a new country, and himself.

And despite everything, Anders was not the type to uproot somebody just to dump them. Even if he might regret that decision and even after all he had done for that person. More than Mitchell, said person, could ever repay.

And Mitchell worried when his time would up, when Anders would think it okay to just dump his ex-vampire boyfriend.

Anders had not even commented when he closed the tab that Mitchell had forgotten to close. The tab with a job ad for a hotel in the South Island.

He might eventually return to Europe. But now he was in New Zealand, he felt he really needed to explore this part of the world a bit more, regardless how things would work out between him and Anders.

*

Mitchell went to bed early. Actually needing sleep was still a new thing, 18 months after he had regained his humanity.

Feeling sleepy was something he enjoyed now, those precious moments before slumber. They reminded him of his mortality, a mortality he welcomed.

He did not react when the bed dipped down. His tolerance for Anders was low already. 

He did not even flinch when he felt a hand in his hair. Give Anders no indication you’re awake, he told himself. He was not in the mood.

And then he froze when lips pressed down gently on his. “I wanted you to come because I’ve fallen for you, you sentimental idiot,” Anders whispered. 

And then Anders was gone and Mitchell heard the door to the bathroom open.

He slowly opened his eyes, and when Anders entered the bedroom again, Mitchell opened his arms in invitation.

“Did you …. did you hear me?”

“Yes.” Mitchell felt his smile only widen. “We don’t need to talk about it, but come here?”

Anders complied. Once he was snuggled against Mitchell he pressed another kiss against Mitchell’s collarbone.

“Don’t go to work in the South Island, please. If you want to visit it, I’ll take you there for holidays, but there's fuck all to do there, you’d be bored to death.”

“Holidays there sound wonderful.”

All seemed quite wonderful all of the sudden really.


End file.
